Troy McCann
Name: Troy Hamilton McCann aka "Trojan," "Troy Mac" Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Varsity Basketball (Defense), Young Democrats, Debate Club, African-American Club. Attendance at the YD and DC has been growing increasingly infrequent, compared to the African-American club. McCann has also started writing raps and can be found listening to the latest hip-hop beats. Appearance: Troy McCann is not an overshadowing figure by any measure, due to his nerdish past, but his workouts have helped him rise from his scrawny figure to one where he now has a slight air of power to his appearance. He's looks like a generic "medium-brown" African-American, being near-bald and having brown-close-to-black eyes...though his face can be described as "less than athletic." He's still fairly scrawny though, especially given that he stands slightly taller than the average height of his senior colleagues, at about 6'2". His clothing is distinct of a wannabe "gangsta," including but not limited to loose and low jeans, basketball sneakers and hip-hop branded T-shirts. He's recently started to put on doo-rags, just for effect, and sometimes wears his varsity basketball jersey on the outside of all his clothes. But unlike other wannabes, he's restrained himself from decking out in excessive (fake) "bling" or "ice," and whenever he smiles, he still shows his pearly whites instead of a "grille." He studiously avoids putting on any known gang colors - but only because he's not officially "rollin'" with one yet. Description: Troy "Troy Mac" McCann grew up in a nice house in a relatively nice part of Highland Beach. He was born a gifted child to two loving and happily-married parents who have had little more than the occasional marital squabble over their time in wedlock, as well as a little brother whom he has the usual sibling rivalry with. His parents had worked their way out of the "hood" they were raised in and have started to pass their earnings onto their kids. Those "investments" have - in turn along with good ol' fashioned parental loving - have helped to turn both Troy and his little brother Sean into proud, upstanding members of the Southridge District school community. Troy has been an achieving student since Kindergarten and has been on the Honor Roll since Freshman year. In short, Troy McCann is living a safe, prosperous life. And that - according to him - is precisely his problem. You see, Troy is African-American, and as he's come to realize that over the past few months, his current life just isn't "black" enough. He realized that being a nerd like he is (he's nowhere near Urkel...but he's nowhere near 50 Cent either) is a straight and narrow path to becoming an Uncle Tom, and thus alienation from his "true" community. It was a realization that hit him after being attacked so many times by the popular-hip-hopper cliques, along with exposure to hip-hop music and the decadent lives most hip-hoppers lead, regardless of how short their lives turned out to be. More specifically, his realization hit when someone close to him could get shot and be made a "gangsta legend" if he survived. He has now started devoting much of his time to try fitting in. Troy's wardrobe and behavior have slowly started changing. (Wardrobe described in "Appearance.") His language has grown laced with ebonics, and he has started to display a lot of physical mannerisms associated with wannabe gangstas...almost always spreading to class but staying minimally disruptive. He's also started writing rap lyrics; he can rap to save his life (certainly more than failed rapper OG Loc), but his lyrics are hardly credible. He hasn't started smoking pot yet, mainly out of fear that he risks losing more than the rep he could gain. Troy still wants to succeed materially though, but he currently does not want to end up with 9 bullets in him and dead, so he has started working out (more than he normally does) to try to make any of the school's sports teams on the side from becoming a famous rapper. Interestingly enough, he actually made the cut for varsity basketball (albeit on defense), and the thought of being a real "balla" pleases him greatly. Of course, this has helped cause friction against other black achievers in the Southridge community... and that's not counting his excessive and often gratuitous use of the blacks-only variation of a notorious slur when talking. On the other hand, Troy's attempts at reaching his inner "soul brother" are also starting to cost him. His grades have slowly started to slip and he is currently in danger of falling out of the honor roll this year along with compromising any chance he has of getting into a good college save for through a sports scholarship. He is slowly starting to alienate himself the friends he's built at the myriad of clubs he had joined over high school. Most of all, his parents have started being alerted via the faculty and other students of Troy's "conduct unbecoming," which has involved - among other things - hitting on women and trying to join notable school gangs as well as the football team. His gangsta mindset has also caused him to grow narrow-minded about other races and sexual orientations. It's especially hit home given that posters of rappers and "hos" have started to decorate his bedroom walls alongside pictures of Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X. (A poster of Colin Powell was one of the first to go when he ran out of room.) Most of these attempts to fit in have ended in failure and physical repercussion, but they are growing less half-hearted by the day. It seems "Trojan" is doggedly determined to become one with his "inner brutha..." even if it kills him. Advantages: Troy's athletic training is paying off, making him physically stronger and more adapt at maneuvering in close quarters and rough terrain than his former nerd self. He can and will get his "homies'" backs in times of crisis, if only to prove his loyalty once and for all. Disadvantages: His "homies" consist mainly of the "gangsta crowd" as well as the baskeball team, and they're not exactly open to him. He has wielded arcade-machine guns before, but almost always in the sideways style, hindering his accuracy (and costing him quite a lot of tokens on the way). He has never drawn a real "gat." Designated Number: Male Student No. 29 The above biography is as written by laZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Fireplace Poker (Brass) Conclusions: The "wannabe gangsta'" who wants nothing more than some "street cred"? If he manages to live through this, he'll have all the street cred he ever wanted; and then some. I wouldn't hold my breath though, in the end, it doesn't matter whether or not you're black, white, Asian, or Latino - if your way of surviving is to fit in with what's around you, B29's not going to need to try very hard to fit in - with the corpses of his fellow students! Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Gabriel Theobaldt Collected Weapons: Fireplace Poker (issued weapon) Allies: Karl Van Buren Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt Mid-Game Evaluation: 'Troy started out his game in the showers, a choice of location which made him fear for his anal virginity more than his life. Karl Van Buren soon joined him, but before they could talk long, several things started happening at once. Troy heard a girl being attacked elsewhere in the showers, the announcements revealed that his friend Tanya Bonneville had died and that the showers were a danger zone, and the girl’s attacker, Gabriel Theobaldt, came in, forcing Troy to hide in the bathroom. He barely got out before his collar exploded, though Karl was not so lucky. Gabriel chased Troy to the storehouse, where Troy decided to try and fight him off. It was a one-sided battle, even with Sean O'Cann attempting to step in and help Troy. Gabriel’s sword gave him an insurmountable advantage, and Troy was soon killed. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Looks like this kid was just a pretender after all. Thankfully he died before his annoyance forced me to detonate his collar myself. '''Memorable Quotes: '"This ain't gangsta, yo!" - Troy didn't take losing to Gabriel too well, even before the dismembering began. Other/Trivia *Troy and Tanya Bonneville are rumored to have been good friends, although both are killed in-game before they have a chance to run into one another, so this is never displayed. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Troy, in chronological order. '''Pre-Game: *What's in the Past is History *Give Me a 'P'! *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Round One, Fight One; Paul vs. Troy *Sweet for Some and Painful for Others *Fit for a Queen *The Grand Lie V3: *Dropping the Soap *Say Goodbye, Hollywood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Troy McCann. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students